The secret meeting (LeafxCrow)
The secret meeting (LeafxCrow) Her eyes were closed. Sounds from the darkness stirred her, but she didn’t open her eyes. Her fur was gently ruffled by the passing wind. A silhouette of a cat padded into view. Still asleep, Leafpool managed to make out to two sparkling blue eyes. And it was calling out to her, “Leafpool. Leafpool.” The voice was familiar. Every time she heard it, she felt a pang of happiness and sadness. But she couldn’t tell. It was smooth and soft, like a feather. Her amber eyes flung open. She was still in her den, her nostrils filling with the lingering smell of fresh herbs. But every time she closed her eyes, the vision appeared. Who was it? And why was it calling to her? ~ Sunlight flooded Leafpool’s den the next day. She opened her eyes. The vision of the cat smiled to her, and then padded away, disappearing from her mind. With a groan, she hesitantly got to her paws and padded outside the den. The dawn lit up the morning sky. She yawned to herself. She must have been up early. Still, she longed to go back to sleep. But the image would return, disturbing her rest. I must find out who it is ''she thought. ''Then I can sleep in peace. She gently padded across the clearing, her thoughts clouded. I’ll go for a walk ''Leafpool then decided, stifling another yawn. ''That will take my mind off things ~ Shadows cast overhead, Leafpool bounded across the lush grass. Little did she realise, she had passed her border. She was running free, without a care in the world. Suddenly, she halted abruptly. “Oh no.” She whispered. “Where am I?” “Where are you indeed, Leafpool.” “Huh?” Leafpool spun around. Standing in front of her was a broad, sleek black tom. His blue eyes shone. “C-Crowfeather?” She asked timidly. He smiled. “Miss me?” Leafpool rushed to his side. “Oh, Crowfeather.” She whispered tenderly. “I missed you.” Crowfeather’s tail intertwined with hers. “I missed you too.” She couldn’t help herself. Feeling the warms of the toms pelt made her heart pound. She tried to pull away, but it was calling to her. ~ “Crowfeather!” a distant voice called from overhead. Crowfeather froze, and gazed into Leafpool’s. “I’m sorry Leafpool.” He whispered. “You have to g~” “Crowfeather!” A cat came into view. It was Nightcloud. “Why is ''she ''here?” She hissed angrily. Leafpool stared at her in horror. Nightcloud’s claws un-sheathed and swiped at her. Claws raked through her head. Leafpool managed to loosen her grip and bounded away. “Leafpool!” Crowfeather called. But Leafpool had disappeared. ~ Blood welled from the scratch that Nightcloud had given her. ''I have to get back to camp ''she thought sadly. Picking up her speed, Leafpool dashed into the Thunderclan camp. “Where were you?” Squirrelflight pressed her. “Out collecting herbs.” Leafpool answered quickly, not daring to look in her sister’s deep green eyes. Squirrelflight shrugged. “Alright then.” She mewed. She still sounded unconvinced. Leafpool quickly slipped away. She hated lying to her sister, but what else could she do? She padded into her den and prepared some cobwebs. Her sister appeared at the mouth of her den, glancing at the scratch. “How did you get that?” She asked, worry edged her mew. “I…scratched my head on a tree branch.” Leafpool lied. The pain was building up. She urgently looked at Squirrelflight. “Quick.” She meowed hurriedly to her. “But some cobweb on it.” “I’m no medicine cat.” Squirrelflight commented as she gently pressed the remedy to Leafpool’s head. The pain had subsided. “Thank you.” ~ Category:Fan Fictions